


All Tied Up

by angelikitten



Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one reason to be tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

Robin was **surprised** to see Batman in the dungeon. Robin was shocked to see him, because he hadn't expected Batman to be there.

"I'm sorry Robin." Batman said quickly, without saying hello first. "But I am busy chasing **thieves**. I'm chasing criminals who steal things. I cannot stop to **help** you right now. I cannot aid you in getting down right now, or the thieves will get away, but I'll come back for you later.

He then paused for a moment to think. He stopped speaking for a few seconds, before saying. "You have my **promise** that I'll be back. You have my word that I'll be back. You can believe in my **promises**."

Robin **panicked**. He got flustered because he knew that, if he didn't say something in response, Batman would think there was something wrong. So he said: "And, I **promise** you that I'll wait. I give you my word. Don't forget what you **promised**."

Without another word, Batman walked away.

"So," said El Dragón, as he came out from his hiding place, naked. "Shall we **continue**? Shall we carry on having hot kinky mansex?"

"I'd **like** that." Robin replied. "I'd enjoy that very much."

And that's terrible.


End file.
